Douce Torture
by bayas
Summary: One Shot spécial à la demande de saschka. Slash spécial. Attention NC17.


**Note** : A la demande de Saschka, une fic avec un slash bizarre de chez bizarre. Un KOLKAY. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Un Kolya McKay. Prenez vous en à elle si vous n'êtes pas d'accord. lol. Ce fut un véritable défi pour moi. NC17. Lisez jusqu'à la fin s'il vous plaît. Et après commentaires. Je crois que je vais le mettre sur le site de Cybélia.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série. **Et les idées de fics farfelues sont pour Saschka.**

_

* * *

C'est une véritable torture, une véritable torture, une vériiiiitable tooooortuuure ! Oh ouiiiiiiii. pensa Rodney. _

_- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas ça. _

_- Vous n'aimez pas ?_ demanda Kolya. _Vous vous êtes refusé à moi ce matin, là je prend ma revanche. _

Rodney sentait la langue de Kolya lêcher chaque millimètre de son corps, ses mains caresser sa peau nue. Des mains calleuses mais terriblement expertes. Il était partagé entre le désir d'hurler de plaisir ou vomir. Comment un homme aussi moche que Kolya pouvait lui faire autant d'effets ? Est ce le fait d'être attaché par les poignets et les chevilles à ce mur ? C'était tellement irréel. Mais une question était plus importante encore.

_- Depuis quand vous me désirez ?_ demanda Rodney entre deux respirations.

Kolya quitta avec regret son exploration, se releva et regarda le scientifique dans les yeux.

_- Depuis la tempête. Votre courage a été une révélation pour moi. Je vous ai trouvé super sexy. Même si j'avais envie de vous tuer._

_- Me tuer ?_

_- C'est que vous parlez un peu trop Docteur McKay, et ça me porte sur les nerfs. _

_- Désolé, c'est dans ma nature,_ se vexa Rodney.

Kolya se pencha et déposa un baiser humide sur les lèvres de son prisonnier. Il recula pour voir sa tête, et put lire une expression de dégoût.

_- Vous pourriez mettre un peu du votre McKay. J'ai l'impression que vous allez vomir._

_- Mais vous avez vu votre tête ?_

Kolya se mit en colère.

_- Est ce ma faute ? Non. Passez des années dans des souterrains où règne une grande activité nucléaire et vous verrez que votre visage ne peut pas avoir l'apparence d'une peau de bébé. _

_- Mettez au moins un sac sur votre tête, peut être que je prendrai du plaisir,_ railla Rodney.

Kolya, de rage, attrapa un vase et le lança à terre.

_- Ne m'énervez pas !_

_- Vous ferez quoi après ? Me tuer ? Vous en êtes incapable._

_- Vous avez raison sur ce point, mais je peux continuer ma torture._

Un sourire sadique apparu sur le visage du Génii. Il se mouilla les lèvres avec la langue et s'agenouilla devant Rodney. Il passa une main dans le pantalon et alla caresser le membre du Canadien. La réaction fut assez rapide, et Kolya s'en amusa. Il releva la tête et vit Rodney rouge, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration.

_- Alors McKay ? On ne dit plus rien ? Douce torture non ?_

_- Taisez vous, par pitié, faites ce que vous avez à faire et taisez vous._

_- Ok._

Kolya baissa le pantalon et le boxer, et entreprit un long travail de torture, léchant et suçant, procurant un plaisir immense chez le scientifique, jusqu'à la jouissance. Il fut déçu de ne pas l'entendre hurler, juste de le voir se mordre les lèvres.

_- Un petit cri m'aurait fait plaisir quand même._

_- Je ne voulais pas le réveiller,_ dit Rodney en montrant des yeux un corps inanimé par terre.

_- Aucune chance, il a son compte pour un moment._

Le Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard gisait là, inconscient des tortures que subissait Rodney.

_- Détachez moi, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez._

_- Vous avez quand même pris du plaisir, il me semble._

Rodney sourit.

_- C'est vrai._

_- Bon, je vais vous détacher, mais j'aimerai vous sentir en moi._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Vous aviez bien compris._

_- Et si les gardes arrivent ?_

_- Je leur demanderai de s'en aller, je suis le commandeur._

_- Et s'il se réveille ?_ il désigna encore une fois le colonel Sheppard.

Kolya sourit.

_- Je vais l'attacher, et s'il se réveille ... ce sera ... excitant. _

_- Vous êtes un véritable pervers ! _

_- Je sais. _

_- Ok._

_- C'est vrai ? Vous êtes d'accord ?_

_- Ouais. Je vais vous faire payer votre torture._

Kolya attacha les mains et les pieds du Colonel, et détacha Rodney. Kolya se coucha sur le dos sur une table.

_- Non, _fit Rodney. _Mettez vous à plat ventre, je ne veux pas voir votre tête. _

Kolya leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta. Après quelques caresses et quelques préparations, McKay se retrouva à l'entrée de l'intimité de son ennemi.

_- Ca me rappelle un titre de film. Mes nuits avec mon ennemi._

_- Quoi ? Mes nuits ... Aïe !_ Rodney venait d'entrer entièrement en lui. _Ca fait un mal de chien. Je ne pensais pas ressentir encore une fois une si violente douleur. _

_- Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez déjà fait ?_

_- Oui, il y a quelques années._

Rodney commença à bouger, se faisant plaisir et donnant du plaisir à son ennemi.

_- Moi c'est la première fois._

_- C'est vrai ?_

Le scientifique accèléra la cadence, leurs arrachant des cris de plaisir, et réveillant en même temps Sheppard. Le Colonel ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri d'horreur.

_- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites !_

_- De la torture !_ rit Rodney, tout en continuant de se mouvoir dans Kolya. _De la torture ! _

_- Arrêtez ça ! C'est du viol !_

Le Colonel essaya de se détacher mais ses efforts furent vains. Kolya et Rodney atteignirent ensemble le plaisir. Kolya aggripait toujours la table, reprenant son souffle.

_- Ah ! Merci les anciens,_ cria t'il. _Quel plaisir !_

_- Je vous tuerai. Je jure, je vous tuerai._

Kolya remit son pantalon et avança vers le Colonel. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Rodney intervint rapidement.

_- Doucement, il ne faut pas lui faire du mal._

_- C'est vrai. J'oubliais. Attachez moi, et chacun reprend sa place._

_- Et comment va t'on faire pour sortir ?_

_- On va prendre Kolya en otage et rejoindre la porte. _

_- D'accord. _

Rodney attacha Kolya au mur, et enclencha le dispositif des anciens. Kolya retrouva son corps et Sheppard le sien. Rodney détacha son équipier.

_- Encore une chose Rodney,_ John s'approcha du scientifique et l'embrassa. Un baiser sauvage, plein de passions. _Merci pour le plaisir que tu viens de me donner. _

Ils regardèrent Kolya, le génii était en état de choc, il ressentait la douleur physique d'une pénétration. Il n'avait même pas pu prendre du plaisir, il n'avait que la souffrance.

_- J'ai quand même de la peine pour lui,_ murmura Rodney.

_- Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux de lui. _

_- Non, mais même si tu étais dans son corps, c'est comme si je l'avais violé. _

_- Il n'a pas d'âme, il était prêt à me tuer, si l'appareil des anciens ne s'était pas mis en route, je serai mort. C'est une petite revanche. _

_- Ouais, je tenterai de m'accorder avec mon âme et conscience._

_- Viens là,_ il le prit dans ses bras. _Je te promet que plus jamais je te demanderai de faire des trucs aussi horribles. _

Des bruits d'armes, type P-90, se firent entendre.

_- Je crois que les renforts sont arrivés. Rentrons chez nous. J'aimerai bien recommencer notre première fois mais sur Atlantis, et surtout dans mon propre corps._

La porte de la prison sauta et Teyla arriva à ce moment là.

**FIN.**

**Chaud chaud chaud. Cool, écris en une soirée. Voilà c'est fait. Défi relevé. Alors ? Vos réactions ? Vous avez eu peur ?**


End file.
